Spreadsheets may incorporate hundreds of rows and columns of data and when displayed on a mobile device, those spreadsheets may be cumbersome to view. In particular, due to the limited display capacity of mobile devices, viewing spreadsheets thereon requires users to scroll in multiple directions just to view a single column or row of data. For larger spreadsheets, it is oftentimes difficult to appreciate the size of the spreadsheet when viewed from the display of a mobile device. Still further, editing spreadsheets on a mobile device is generally cumbersome and easy to make mistakes. It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been described.